Tempter (3)
Tempter (3) is the eleventh chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis Shiho looks after Aoi who is temporarily unable to use ESP due to a concussion. Kyōsuke advises Kaoru on how to fight and tells her to attack the prisoner. Minamoto orders Kaoru to stop and not listen to Kyōsuke. Chief Taizō Kiritsubo questions how Kyōsuke is involved, which leaves Minamoto confused. Kaoru launches a powerful precision attack against the prisoner, exclaiming revenge for Aoi. The prisoner is shocked at the strength of the attack and dodges it along with many more following attacks. Kaoru gets angry that he keeps dodging. Kyōsuke tells her to lower the power a bit to not kill the prisoner. Realising that Kyōsuke was using ESP to prevent other from seeing him, Minamoto rushes down to the scene. On arriving he checks up on Aoi to make sure that she is okay, then pulls a gun out, pointing it at Kyōsuke. Kyōsuke tells Minamoto that he is on their side and won't use his Hypnosis powers on him or The Children. Minamoto orders Kyōsuke to stop Kaoru. Kyōsuke wonders why Minamoto is so angry, explaining that it is a good thing that he taught Kaoru how to fight; the escaped prisoner is the fault of an anti-Esper organisation wanting to show the world how dangerous Espers are; and that Minamoto is just like all other normals, preventing The Children from growing. Minamoto argues that Kaoru is still a child and should wait until she can fully control her powers as the burden is too great on her. At the same time Kaoru lose control of her powers and causes a large explosion. Having teleported to a safe distance, Minamoto and Kyōsuke analyse the situation. Kyōsuke asks about Kaoru's ECCM but Minamoto tells him that it doesn't matter because ECMs don't work on Kaoru when she is out of control. Kyōsuke then teleports the group into his underground cell, explaining that the ECMs there are much stronger than normal. He then tells Minamoto and the other girls to leave him with Kaoru and that they should go outside where it is safe. Minamoto refuses, but also thanks him for helping them and protecting Kaoru. Kaoru starts to regain consciousness and notices the Minamoto is holding her. She happily says that she has gotten stronger, and Minamoto tells her that she doesn't need to rush it and that she should reign in her powers now. As the effects of Kaoru's ESP wear off, a chair falls on Minamoto, knocking him out. Shiho asks Kyōsuke to protect them until it is all over. Kyōsuke brushing his hair to the side explaings that he can do that as the ECMs don't work on him because of the wound on his forehead. He also tells her that Minamoto is just like the peoiple who gave the wound. Shiho asks hjow he got the wound but he says that its just an old story that she doens'y need to know. Kyōsuke looks over Kaoru cuddling up with Minamoto, and calls Minamoto his rival in love. In the hospital, Kaoru is surprised to hear the Kyōsuke used the word love and is excited that there is a handsome bad boy who is only interested in her. Minamoto storms into the room calling Kyōsuke a pervert and that he is designing a new isolation cell to keep Kyōsuke locked up. Kaoru asks him if he is jealous. Minamoto tries to deny it, but she tells him hat he is and dives at him for a hug. Aoi and Shiho get jealous of him and join in hugging Minamoto. Kyōsuke teleports out of his cell after leaving a note that he is doing so for personal reasons.Category:Chapters